Annoyance
by candymountain
Summary: Sasuke can't sleep so Naruto comes to keep him company, but asks a strange question... Yaoi, NaruSasu


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, leave me alone!_

_Warnings: NaruSasu, yaoi_

_**Annoyance**_

It was late. Most of Team Seven were asleep just a few feet away, they needed sleep for the journey back to Konoha would be long and no one had escaped minor injuries.

Sasuke knew that he should probably try to sleep too, but it would be futile. He hadn't had a full night of sleep in years. He sat away from the campfire alone, staring at the moon, absent-mindedly rubbing his sprained wrist. Sasuke hated the moon, especially the full moon.

He sensed Naruto's presence behind him and didn't bother to turn around.

"Oi, Sasuke. Why are you still awake?" the blond asked, rubbing his eye. Sasuke grunted, "I can't sleep." he said simply. There was no point in lying. Naruto sat down next to him, not noticing Sasuke's glare,

"What are you doing, idiot?" he asked coldly. Naruto shrugged,

"Keeping you company, asshole."

Sasuke went back to staring at the sky, trying to ignore this new presence that had happily invaded his personal space. Naruto shifted and Sasuke could tell that he was going to say something stupid,

"We kissed once." Naruto stated in a thoughtful way. Sasuke turned his stare towards Naruto, he'd expected something stupid, but that was utterly retarded.

"What?" he asked Naruto who was fiddling with a small rock,

"I don't know! I was just trying to make conversation…"

Sasuke ignored him. All was quiet for about a minute, until Naruto thought he should speak again,

"Did you like it?" he blurted. Sasuke sputtered a little,

"Like what?" he knew he shouldn't have asked the moment he did. Naruto grinned,

"The kiss!" Sasuke said nothing. Naruto nudged his shoulder suddenly, "You did! I knew it! You liked it!" he exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke turned his head away,

"No, you idiot. I didn't like it."

"Yeah right! You're blushing!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke touched his cheek, hoping that Naruto was lying. Once again, everything was silent for a while until Naruto broke it,

"I liked it." he said it like he was talking about the weather, not a hint of embarrassment. Sasuke wondered if Naruto really was retarded. Naruto continued, "Your lips were soft. But then you probably use lip balm, you girl."

Sasuke blinked. He did use lip balm, but Naruto didn't need to know that.

"You're so annoying." Sasuke muttered, not really knowing what else to say, "Idiot." he added for good measure. Naruto simply grinned with amusement. Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. When he opened his eyes again, Naruto was very, _very_ close to his face,

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, trying his hardest to stop his voice from shaking.

"I want to try it again." Naruto replied as if the answer was obvious. Sasuke wondered if Naruto had even thought about _his _opinion on the matter, but never got the chance to ask. Naruto connected their lips together clumsily in a quick, chaste kiss. Sasuke just stared at him. The night was turning very strange. Naruto made a thoughtful sound in his throat, "You taste nice."

To his horror, Sasuke felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Naruto gave a little giggle,

"You know, you're kind of cute sometimes." he said, one hand caressing Sasuke's warm cheek. Sasuke swatted his hand,

"Get off me, moron." he muttered, his voice a little weaker than he intended. Naruto suddenly gave him a horrifyingly cocky smirk and shoved him back. Sasuke lay on the ground beneath Naruto who was knelt between his legs. Naruto kissed him again. This time, the kiss was a little less clumsy. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from shivering when Naruto licked his lower lip. That was when Sasuke realised that he wasn't putting up much of a fight. He pushed Naruto away, immediately missing the warmth,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto grinned smugly, "you can't tell me you don't like it." he said sounding a little over confident for Sasuke's liking.

"I don't."

"You're lying."

Naruto crawled back over him again and Sasuke was inexplicably reluctant to push him off.

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't be such a prissy bastard." Naruto murmured, leaning in towards Sasuke again. He whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Or maybe you're just shy…"

Sasuke grunted when Naruto nibbled his ear lobe. Naruto kissed along his jaw line until he reached Sasuke's lips again. He pushed his tongue into Sasuke's hot mouth, savouring the taste. Sasuke moaned into him then pulled back, mortified. Naruto chuckled, "You _are _shy!" he said as he stood up. Sasuke watched him,

"Where are you going?"

Naruto looked at him strangely, "To sleep, where'd you think?" he gave Sasuke one last peck on the lips and went back to his sleeping bag, leaving Sasuke completely bewildered.

Though when he lay down, Sasuke found it easier to go to sleep than he had in years.

_End_


End file.
